Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling imaging via wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an X-ray imaging system is used in various fields. Particularly, it has become one of the important means for diagnosis in the medical field. In an X-ray imaging system of the medical field, X-rays generated from an X-ray generation unit irradiate an object via an X-ray irradiation unit, and the X-rays transmitted through the object are obtained as an X-ray image by the X-ray imaging apparatus. The X-ray imaging apparatus transmits the obtained X-ray image to, for example, a control apparatus, and the control apparatus performs image processing on the X-ray image and displays the image on a monitor.
In a case in which the X-ray imaging system is arranged as a visiting car (a mobile X-ray apparatus), wireless communication is preferred as the method to connect the units as it facilitates installation and operation. For example, as exemplified in FIG. 9A, the system generally has a three-unit arrangement in which a wireless communication access point device is installed in the visiting car and the X-ray imaging apparatus and the control apparatus formed as station devices are connected via the access point device of the visiting car. In this arrangement, an X-ray image obtained by X-ray irradiation is wirelessly transmitted from the X-ray imaging apparatus to the control apparatus via the access point and is displayed on a display device after image processing or the like is performed in the control apparatus.
In addition, by incorporating the function of the access point device into an X-ray imaging apparatus, a two-unit arrangement as that shown in FIG. 9B becomes possible, and the portability can be improved.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-268822 discloses a technique that supports the correction of an imaging condition such as the exposure amount of radiation and imaging order information such as the selection of the imaging portion to be used, the imaging part and the name, the height and weight of the patient, and the like.
In the three-unit arrangement shown in FIG. 9A, the control apparatus can connect with a plurality of X-ray imaging apparatuses which are connected to the same access point device and use the X-ray imaging apparatuses for imaging. Therefore, the control apparatus can switch the X-ray imaging apparatus to be used for imaging without having to perform switching of wireless connection.
However, in the two-unit arrangement shown in FIG. 9B, the control apparatus is required to selectively connect with an X-ray imaging apparatus and cannot connect with a plurality of X-ray imaging apparatuses at once. Therefore, in a case in which each of the plurality of X-ray imaging apparatuses is to be used according to the situation, it becomes necessary for the control apparatus to appropriately switch the wireless connection to the X-ray imaging apparatus to be used.